É tudo sobre Ele
by Beautymoon
Summary: A história não contada do fim do duelo na Ilha Banaro.O dia do maior sacifício. O dia em que Portgas D. Ace vendeu sua alma ao diabo. É tudo sobre ele...


_One Piece não me pertence. Todos os créditos de Eiichiro Oda._

_Posso dizer que tem SPOILER há essa altura do anime? Okay, Spoiler do episódio 325._

* * *

**É tudo sobre ele**

* * *

A verdade é que, Barba Negra nunca quis matar, nem mesmo entregar, Ace. Se pudesse, teria fugido. Não levem a mal, Teach não é um covarde. Certas atitudes (como roubar a Akuma no Mi de Satchi) foram necessárias para que pudesse subir os degraus na longa escada até seu sonho realizado. De verdade, ele não podia simplesmente matar seu bom, "velho" comandante. Ace era tão bom pirata que seria um pecado ele morrer nessa ilha. _Tinha_ que ter uma saída. _Por que_ o sardento não podia apenas _passar uma borracha_ nisso tudo e se tornar seu nakama?

Ah, é, o _Chapéu de Palha_. Karma, só podia ser. De _todos os irmãos mais velhos do mundo_, Ace tinha que ser aniki justamente _desse_?!! Que porra?

Bem... Ele _podia_ deixar o sardento inconsciente e depois sair fora dessa _bendita_ Ilha Banaro – para poder capturar Monkey D. Luffy em Watter Seven. É, bom plano, capitão Kurohige. Oh, inferno. Conhecendo aquela força monstruosa, a cabeça simplória (e dura) do comandante da segunda divisão...

_Missão impossível_.

Se de um lado Marshall D. Teach se encontrava num frustrante dilema, a situação de Portgas D. Ace era ainda pior. Esse não é o tipo de luta onde os adversários trocam golpes, destroem coisas e no fim – ta tudo bem.

Se antes ele não tinha opção de derrota, pois isso envergonharia o bom nome "Shirohige Kaizokudan", agora... Não é mais sobre vingar Satchi, nem mesmo oyaji.

_É tudo sobre Luffy_. Irmãozinho. Ace está frustrado porque a única forma de proteger Luffy é matando Teach – e essa luta provou que ele ainda não é forte o bastante pra isso. Inferno. Ele não pode mais, simplesmente, deixar que Teach _vá embora_.

_Para matar Luffy otouto, não!_

Ainda assim, quando tudo parecia tão escuro (até mesmo literalmente) no horizonte, _bateu a inspiração_.

No melhor estilo "D".

Ta na hora de resolver isso de uma vez por todas.

O caminho percorrido pelo ar, partindo de seus pulmões até seus lábios, foi difícil, mas ele conseguiu verbalizar seus desejos com precisão. Aquela voz calma, porém, firme, que só mesmo os muitos convictos podem ter. Isso fez Teach prestar atenção.

- Entregue-me para eles, Teach.

Barba Negra, obviamente, não entendeu nada.

- O quê?

Depois de uma luta tão intensa (não é todo dia que se lança um Entei contra seu oponente), Ace, ofegante, sentiu-se na obrigação de explicar.

- Eu não faço idéia do que alguém como você pode querer com a Marinha (e eu não dou a mínima pra isso!), mas, eu entendo que você está atrás do meu otouto por causa da cabeça premiada dele, não é? Não importa quem, conquanto tenha uma grande recompensa, certo? Bom, eu tenho certeza que você lembra _exatamente_ o quão grande é o preço pela _minha_ cabeça...

O grandalhão precisou de uns segundos para processar aquela nova informação. Depois de levantar a sobrancelha e franzir sua testa, a ficha, finalmente, caiu. E ele não pode evitar o ataque.

_De riso_. **Alto**. Por _cinco minutos_, sem parar.

Quando, por fim, conseguiu parar de rir, viu que o rosto de Ace tinha uma expressão chateada – como alguém que não entende a piada.

- Deixa ver se entendi isso direito, _taichou_ – disse limpando o canto dos olhos – Você vai sacrificar sua própria vida (porque você sabe exatamente o que eles vão fazer com um pirata do Barba Branca) para que seu irmão seja salvo.

- Exato. Se você me pegar, não vai precisar do Luffy.

Kurohige deu um sorrisinho.

- Você sabe, eu posso apenas matar você aqui e agora, e depois pegar o Mugiwara.

Ace estreitou o olhar diante daquela clara ameaça e, depois – sorriu.

Aquele riso de lado, onde as sardas na bochecha se erguiam. Um que _somente _Portgas D. Ace conseguia sorrir. Cheio de confiança.

_Era insultante_!

- Você sabe que eu não vou deixar você me matar.

Ace podia não ganhar de Teach, mas, não ia se deixar ser morto agora. Merda, o gaki estava certo. E sabia disso! De repente, o Marshall deu um passo incerto pra trás. O sardento _sabia_ o que estava falando. Será que ele também sabia que...

- Oh, você está mesmo sério com isso... Diz, taichou, você já, pelo menos, parou pra pensar sobre isso? Por que você veio até aqui em primeiro lugar? Pra _me_ matar, porque eu matei Satchi. Se eu deixar a _marinha_ tocar em você, oyaji não vai deixar passar, assim. Você entende o que _isso_ significa?

Okay, confesse que no começo todo o bla bla bla do ex-nakama não fazia sentido mas, de repente... Como atingido por um raio, Ace entendeu tudo – muito bem. Deu voz ao turbilhão de imagens que sacudia sua mente.

- Guerra.

Oh, deus, como eu não pensei nisso? É tão _lógico_! Devia estar tão preocupado com Luffy que nem realizei isso antes.

Não era sobre sua própria vida – nunca foi. Pra ser honesto, Ace nunca teve muito apreço pela vida. Ser pirata era bom porque Ace gostava de beber, de navegar por aí, de festejar, brigar e ser forte. E o mais importante: pirataria era a forma mais eficaz de uma morte precoce.

_Vinte anos na cara e ainda se perguntava se devia ter nascido_!

Entretanto, agora, não era sua própria vida. Era a vida de seus nakama. Do seu _pai_. Não poderia ser tão egoísta assim, poderia?

"_Um dia, eu vou ser o Rei, nii-chan. Espera e você vai ver!"_

Ah, podia. Por Luffy – ele podia tudo. _Tudo_.

Sua escolha jazia entre o "ruim" e o "definitivamente cagado". De alguma forma – "_definitivamente cagado_" soava mais..._certo_.

Sim, Ace tinha consciência de que ele era um idiota desse jeito. Um genuíno exemplo de um 'D', não?

- Isso, taichou, guerra. Você está me dizendo que está disposto a deflagrar uma _porra de uma guerra_ por causa de uma pessoa?!!!

Uma pessoa? _**A**_ pessoa. Teach, seu _babaca_.

Havia fogo em seus olhos quando ele respondeu:

- Sim.

Kurohige teve que rir sua risada estranha (e irritante naquele momento) mais uma vez.

- Okay, eu não toco mais em seu otouto. Caramba, você é _mesmo_ maluco. É por isso que eu sempre gostei de você! Zehahaha! Pena que não quer se tornar meu nakama. Você daria um _grande_ imediato, e depois a gente poderia –

-Teach – Ace o interrompeu com firmeza

- Quê?

E, muito casualmente_,_ o Portgas _ordenou_.

- Termina isso. Agora.

- Okay.

- E mais uma coisa.

Todo poderoso que fosse, com sua demoníaca Yami Yami no Mi, Teach engoliu o seco, de medo, quando Ace trancou seus olhos com os dele, pela última vez. Havia uma tempestade de fogo sacudindo suas negras órbitas.

- É bom você cumprir com a sua parte do trato.

Um _trato_. Agora, Ace podia dizer que vendera sua alma ao diabo.

"_De hoje em diante, somos irmãos!"_

O preço era mais do que justo.

- Eu sei.

- Ótimo – sorriu satisfeito, e logo apagou a expressão casual, substituindo-a por uma demoníaca. Os olhos de fogo eram uma promessa de morte eterna – Porque se você não cumprir... _Eu juro pela minha própria morte que volto pra te assombrar até levar você pro inferno comigo_.

- ...

* * *

Sozinho, acompanhado de trevas e somente isso, Ace só conseguia ouvir seus próprios pensamentos.

Desculpa pessoal, oyaji, mas... _isso é tudo sobre Luffy_.

* * *

OIE!

Uma pequena One-shot que rabisquei ontem e, no impulso, postei aqui. Lendo ( e relendo, porque é bom desse jeito xD) o mangá, eu parei pra pensar... E se o tempo todo, desde o início, Ace não estava se sacrificando por Luffy? Afinal, a luta "parou" para nós leitores no momento que os golpes mais poderosos de Ace e Barba Negra se chocaram. E depois... a notícia da execução de Ace. Essa é uma resposta alternativa do fim daquele duelo. E, se pensarmos bem, faz todo o sentido. Eu vejo Ace como essa pessoa que vende a própria alma, deflagra guerras, por Luffy. Não é que ele seja tão inconsequente assim. A fic mostra o quanto ele ponderou sua decisão. Acontece que pra ele o irmão vai sempre estar acima de tudo (sim, até do Barba Branca)

Bem... eu já falei. Só falta vocês. Mandem suas reviews com suas opiniões!8D

Ja ne!

**Moon**


End file.
